Kadonneiden Rommipullojen Arvoitus
by Piratey
Summary: Rommipullot alkavat kadota ja Jack on hermoromahduksen partaalla...kuka on syyllinen Jackin elämän sabotoimiseen?
1. Satamassa

Satamassa 

Will oli hyvän ystävänsä Jackin painostuksesta luvannut lähteä Elisabethin kanssa purjehtimaan Mustalla Helmellä Jackin seuraksi. Oli rauhallinen iltapäivä Port Royallissa. Will käveli Elisabethin kanssa satamalaiturilla yhtä tiettyä venettä...anteeksi, laivaa etsiskellen... Musta Helmi oli laiturin päässä uljaana ja juuri rantautuneena tuttu hahmo sen keulamastossa roikkuen."Yo ho Yoo hoo!!! A Pirate's life Feeer Me!!!!" Kyllä vain, siellä se ystävämme Jack Sparrow keikkuu!

Elisabeth loi halveksivan katseen Jackiin ja sanoi;"Will, hae tuo haiseva ystävämme mastosta pois, kuinka hän voi ollakkaan noin nolo! Mieti mitä ihmiset _minusta _ajattelevat!"

Will katsoi Elisabethiin kuin armoa hakien.

"Will heti! Ei hän sinun kampaukseesi koske!!" Elisabeth tiuskaisi ja lähti helmojaan nostellen lähimmälle kojulle ja katseli tavaroita mukamas kiinostuneena. Will katsoi vaimoaan päin ja tarkisti kampauksensa (kyllä tukka on hyvin!) , sitten hän lähti lampsimaan ei niin urheasti laivaa päin.

#######

Olihan tää aika lyhyt koska kirjotettiin tää 15 minsas, mutta jos kuiteski kirjottasitte mitä mieltä olitte =)

Parhaat mielipiteen kirjottajat palkitaan Jack ja Will klooneilla =)

HUOM!! SEURAAVAT LUVUT ON TAATTU PAREMMIKSI!!!!!!

T:Pirate Lovers


	2. Raivareita, paljasta pintaa ja vaarallis...

Ahoy kaikki ihanat tarinan lukijamme (jotka eivät kirjoita mielipiteitään... istuu kahden Jack kloonin välissä tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan Kyllähän tää näinkin käy!!!)!!! Tässä on nyt seuraava luku! 

Tadamm tadada damm!!

Raivareita, paljasta pintaa ja vaarallisia tilanteita 

Saapuessaan laiturin päähän, Will nosti katseensa laivaan komentaakseen Jackin pois keulamastosta.

"Jack! Mukava nähdääähhhhhaaaargh!!!!" Jack oli heittänyt takkinsa suoraan Williä päin ja Will oli menettänyt tasapainonsa ja makasi nyt laiturilla se päällään; " JACK!!! Saakelin piraatti..." Will kompuroi maassa Jackin takki yläpuolellaan. Kun hän vihdoin ryömi pois sen alta hän näki Jackin virnistelemässä patentti hymyään yläpuolellaan.

"Kas Will, eunukki ystäväni!! Sori en huomannut sinua, ajattelimpa vain heittää takkini pois ja kun katsoin alas, joku ähki sen alla."

Jack kulautti suuhunsa hiiiiuuukan rommia pullosta, joka oli hänen kädessään ja jatkoi; "Elisabethistä on varmaan ihanaa asua kanssasi, eh? Tiedäthän??? Miten teillä menee??? Lapsia???" Jack kyseli suureen ääneen nostellen samalla vihjailevasti kulmakarvojaan.

Will oli noussut seisomaan, naama punaisena ja tukkaansa epätoivoisesti korjaten.

"Jack älä hemmetissä huuda Elisabeth tappaa minut!! Niin...ja sinut myös." Jack aikoi vastata piikikkäästi takaisin, kun Elisabeth saapui. "Jack voisit miettiä vähän muita ennen kuin lauot hävyttömyyksiä _minusta_!!" Elisabeth vetäisi silmänräpäyksessä helmojensa kätköistä rommipullon ja piti sitä päänsä yläpuolella julistaen; "Jos vielä kerrankin sanot jotain loukkaavaa minusta tai Willistä voit sanoa rakkaallesi hyvästit!!"

Jack seisoi nyt hievahtamatta epäuskoisena suu auki kuola noro sieltä valuen. Viehättävää...

"No miten on? Oletko hiljaa?" Elisabeth heilutti rommipulloa veden yläpuolella.

"EI!!! Hemmetti Elisabeth etkö koskaan opi, rommilla ei saa leikkiä! Hullu nainen!! Olet vaaraksi rakkaimmilleni ja..."

Elisabeth otti hurjimman ilmeensä, jota ei ole muuten ennen nähtykkään! "Rosvo! Tuo oli viimeinen pisara! Ei armoa!!!" Hän vei pullon olkansa taakse ja heitti sen ei niin komeassa kaaressa veteen. Tuli kuoleman syvä hiljaisuus noin pariksi sekunniksi. Elisabeth virnisteli mielipuolen näköisenä laiturilla, kädet lantiolla ja nenä pystyssä. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi Willin hihitys. Jack mulkaisi Williä murhaavasti," Tämä EI ole naurun asia nynnerö!! NYYYYYYYHHTTTT!" Ja niin Jack lähti juoksemaan keulamastoa pitkin sukeltaakseen pullonsa perään. Huonoksi onnekseen Jackin toinen jalka lipesi liukkaan maston takia ja Jack tipahti maston päälle haarat levällään. "Auh..." ja niin hän putosi kirkkaisiin karibian aaltoihin.

Willin nauru loppui lyhyeen ja hän katsoi kauhuissaan Jackin hämärää hahmoa, joka vajosi koko ajan syvemmälle. "Voi paska! Mitä me nyt teemme Elisabeth Jack hukkuu!" Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus. Will kurkisti olkansa yli. "Elisabeth??"

"Saamarit älkää jättäkö minua yksin saan paniikki kohtauksen! Voi ei, voi ei, voi ei mitä minä teen...auttakaa minua..." Will vaikeroi. sitten hän kuuli jonkun juopon karjahtavan "Votaagh!" Will katsahti taakseen ja näki niin herkän ja tunnollisen vaimonsa joka karjahti uudestaan, "Arghhhhhiii," Elisabeth juoksi laituria pitkin ja sukelsi veteen.... alus mekko päällään. Will tuijotti silmät ymmyrkäisinä kohtaa, josta Elisabeth oli hypännyt.

"_Pelkkällä mekolla on helpompi pelastaa pökertyneitä epäinhimmillisiä piraatteja, mutta epäinhimmillisten piraattejen on helpompi kopeloida pelastavia naisia joilla on vain alus mekko...vaikka piraatti olisikin pökertynyt."_ Will hätkähti ajatuksistaan riisui ylimääräiset vaatteet (määrän voi itse kuvitella) ja hyppäsi hänkin veteen.

#######################################

Jännittävää, jännittävää! Pysykää kanavalla, piraatti kanavalla! =D Ehkä saatte kuumia paljastuksia Willin vaatteista... Tai sitten ette... ENSI kertaan hyvät lukijat!

Ai niin monistimme lisää klooneja tuleville mielipiteiden kirjoittajille (missä ne viipyvät?) ja ne odottavat uusia kotejaan innokkaasti...mutta nyt tämäkin järjestely käy ihan hyvin istuvat matolla rutistaen Jack ja Will klooneja, jotka pyrkivät epätoivoisesti pakoon Kyllä tämä näinkin käy!

REVIEW!! lähettäkää vaikka haukkuja kunhan lähetätte jotain!!!

T: Pirate Lovers


End file.
